Simple Things
by Shaun Garin
Summary: When two people fall in love, it takes another two to mediate it when things go a little too fast.


Simple Things

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

The faint knocking at my apartment door was all the notice I needed. Straightening my glasses and adjusting my shirt, I went over to the door and opened it, finding a breathless Tsubomi standing there, leaning against the door. She looked rather ragged, her hair messy and her shirt partially undone. "Tsubomi, won't you come in?" I asked her, starting to worry.

She nodded, shakily walking into the room and I noticed that she seemed even more spastic than usual, jerkily sitting down on the living room couch. Sitting down next to her, she nearly jumped as I asked, "What brings you to my house today?"

"E-erika..." she said in a small voice.

Oh. That explains everything. No doubt Erika had done something to make Tsubomi freak out again. My juniors were always getting into some kind of trouble and there was always something stress inducing coming from Erika lately. Resting a hand on Tsubomi's own, I asked, "And?"

"S-she... she..." Tsubomi inhaled in the way she did when she was preparing to say something in a rapid manner, and it came spilling out. "Erika went too fast!"

I blinked, uncertain of what Tsubomi just said. "Can you repeat that, Tsubomi?"

"Erika went too fast and my shirt was off and she was kissing and pushing her tongue down my throat and what do I DOOOO Yuri-san?!"

I hid a exasperated expression under my hand, as well as a amused smile as I faked a headache. Why was it now that Erika and Tsubomi managed to find the horrible things known as hormones? Why god?

* * *

Why was it that Erika just HAD to find her hormones for Tsubomi? Like right now? I was in the middle of something and NO it wasn't ecchi. I gave Erika a even look as I folded my arms across my chest. "Erika, calm down before you break something."

"Easy for you to say, Itsuki. You haven't even made a move on Tsubomi yet!" retorted Erika.

"Ouch, low-blow deshu," remarked Potpourri and I had to admit it was right. So I like Tsubomi THAT WAY. Big deal.

"And look where your rushing got you," I deadpanned. "You do realize Tsubomi's probably run off to Yuri-san by now, right?"

Oh Yuri-san. All of us have this wicked crush on you. I think half the city does to be fair, but still. I'm handling my hormones better than say Erika who was doing her best to devour a plate of snacks and leaving none for me.

Erika seemed put out by that idea. "Not to get possessive or anything but she'll run to her regardless."

"That may be, but I think it's best you calm down and for heavens sake, leave me some sweets too." I picked one up and took a bite of it. "So what are you going to do to fix this mess?"

"Dunno," replied Erika. "Fixing messes aren't my specialty."

"More like making a mess," remarked Potpourri and I nodded.

"First thing you need to do, is go apologize, be good to her." I sighed at Erika's expression. "Erika stop being so tsun, this won't help."

"GAAAAH I know," growled Erika, rubbing her head. "I'll make sure to apologize to Tsubomi."

Why didn't I think it would be that easy? Oh right, it's Erika.

* * *

"How about this one?' I held up a bundle of Jonquils and held it out for Tsubomi to look at it. "It means, return my affection."

"Mmm but isn't that too bold?" inquired Tsubomi, fidgeting a little.

"Tsubomi, you are looking for a way to express your feelings towards Erika, and thus you need to figure out how to do so. Flowers are the best way to do this, and come to think about it, Jonquils aren't quite right." I replaced the flowers and picked out a bundle of Ambrosia.

"Ambrosia. It means Love is Reciprocated. How about that?"

"Y-yes that'll do fine!" She was moving in that jerky way that she gets when she's nervous. And I sighed a little as I started putting together a bouquet. Baby's breath for Innocence, Mayflower for Welcome, Bellflower for Thinking of You, and a orange Lily for Passion.

Fortunately Tsubomi's parents weren't the only florists in town, even though they were the most respected. The Kirishimas across the way had been there just as long and had volunteered to let us create a bouquet for Erika.

"How's this?" I inquired, holding up the completed floral arrangement.

"I-It looks great," stammered Tsubomi, her nervousness belaying her excitement. Oh you poor girl. You can preach to a giant world-beating Dune about needing more love, and then punching him in the chest with all of it. And yet you can't understand a maiden's heart, even your own.

I nodded and soon our purchase was rung up. And if I know Itsuki, she's probably gotten Erika doing something right now to cheer up Tsubomi.

* * *

Erika's love for fashion almost outweighs everything else. I keep watching her with a bit of awe when she's hard at work, creating a new dress for Tsubomi as apology for pushing her down and molesting her tonsils. I can admire that dedication at least.

"It shouldn't be long now," said Erika, putting something together in Tsubomi's favourite color: pink. It had hearts stitched into the hem and along the bottom, and it was a very nice sundress in the same shade as the magical sundresses that make up our transformation.

Potpourri was watching with excitement, having never really sat down to this before and I chuckled a little. "So what do you think you're going to tell her when you give her this dress?"

"Well I can tell ya one thing: it's not sorry I just molested you."

I rolled my eyes. "Seems like that's what you DO want to tell her."

"I told you it's not like that," snarked back Erika. "I just wanted to express my feelings for her!"

Again with that. I sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay, I get it. Just focus on the dress or we'll be here all day."

"Heh, who do you think you're talking to?" grinned Erika as she set into a flurry of action.

Briefly I wondered if Yuri and Tsubomi were coming here. It would save the trouble of us hunting them down, and Tsubomi and Yuri weren't answering their cell phones anyhow.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"Petrified."

I hid a smile. "Tsubomi there's nothing to be worried about. Do you want to practice with me?"

"Eh?" Even that surprised myself. Maybe I was too into this but I leaned forward.

"Pretend I'm Erika, okay? What do you do? I'll respond the way I think she will."

Tsubomi took a deep breath, nodding. And thrust the flowers towards me. "Sorry! Erika! I was blind to your feelings! I... I like you the same way?"

Folding my arms I adopted my best Erika impression. "Mou, you shoulda told me about this sooner, Tsubomi! That way we could have at least cleared the air!"

"Erika there was really no warning!" exclaimed Tsubomi, stammering and flushing bright red. "I really want you to take these flowers and my apologies for being so blind!"

She stepped forward and with a yelp, Tsubomi sprawled into my arms. "Oh Tsubomi," I sighed. "You just have to make a love confession the same way you do everything."

"Uguu..." Wait did she just Uguu? Hmm, I guess Tsubomi really is off balance. I have never heard her do that before. "I know... Yuri-san? Do you think Erika will really love the flowers?"

I smiled. "I think she will. It'll be appreciated."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Tsubomi's downstairs," I said, prompting Erika to fly into a flurry of action, finishing the dress. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Erika. "Lets DO THIS!" And standing up, she marched out of her room and down into the shop. I followed behind, brushing a lock of hair away from my face.

I knew it. She was with Yuri, and Tsubomi looked like she had been crying. From what, I'm not too sure but I was certain Yuri handled it. The pair faced off against each other, and as one, thrust out their gifts and apologized in tandem. For about a half a minute it was a row of, "Sorry! No I'm sorry! Please accept this! Mou I said you should accept this first! Itsuki/Yuri!"

I shared a look with Yuri. WHY US? Yuri's eyes twinkled of amusement and I fought the urge to facepalm. "Look you two, start over, and from the top."

"Tsubomi I love you!" exclaimed Erika first.

"E-Erika I... I..." Tsubomi took a deep breath. "I love you too!"

"There, easy." I said.

"You make it sound like they hadn't spent the day trying to build up the whole thing deshu." I gave Potpourri a look and the fairy giggled.

"Now that's all settled," said Yuri, adjusting her glasses, "You two should put those flowers in water, Tsubomi get changed into Erika's new outfit for you, and we'll go get dinner together."

* * *

I walked along side by side with Itsuki as Tsubomi and Erika walked a little ahead, Erika's arm clasped around Tsubomi's arm. "In the end it turned out nicely for them," I said to Itsuki who nodded. "Now then, what are we going to do with you, Itsuki?"

"I made my feelings clear," said Itsuki softly. "As much as I'd like to join in on the fun, I'd like for them to get to know each other a little more in the intimate fashion before I break Tsubomi again."

I didn't even try to hide my smirk. "And what about your feelings for me?"

"Yuri-san don't kid yourself, everyone loves you." Itsuki smiled up at me. "I do too."

"So free with your feelings, Itsuki. You have grown and changed." I smiled back at her. "We'll keep our little relationship a secret then."

Itsuki nodded and I smiled.


End file.
